In the case where a transmission terminal sends the same data to a plurality of reception terminals in a radio communication, when the transmission terminal sends the data to the individual reception terminals via unicast, it takes much time and the power is consumed. On the other hand, when the transmission terminal simultaneously sends the data to the reception terminals via multicast, it is possible to efficiently send the data.